


Problems with allowing siblings to name siblings, as noted by Pema and Tenzin

by Bitterblue



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinora doesn't get to pick for a reason. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems with allowing siblings to name siblings, as noted by Pema and Tenzin

"What're you going to name him? Can I pick?"  
  
They were prepared for this question, all enthusiasm and sisterly affection. They remember, also, a much younger girl, who had been equally enthused but significantly less affectionate. Well, she had been a toddler, and the first born, and it only made sense she was not exactly excited to get another baby when she was barely past babyhood herself. Thinking it would help form a bond between the two girls, Tenzin and Pema had unwisely said yes - and gotten a daughter called "Icky" for their troubles.  
  
"We already chose a name. Rohan."


End file.
